His Hope
by JelsaLover
Summary: (First Doctor Who Fanfic) When it comes to The Doctor we all know the story of His Lover, His Companion, His Best Friend, His Family and His Savior (And his wife if we count River/Melody). But this is the story of The Doctor's Hope. As always, it will be happy, Exciting, adventurous, terribly sad. But it would all be worth it.


**Hello, this is a new fanfic of mine. If you know me already youll know that i have 3 other fanfics. But those unfortunantly are on pause. I will not promise that I will update very much or quickly. but I do promise, I will make you chant of happiness, cry of sadness, and leave this story with a farewell at the end. To this I leave you to the first chapter of this new fanfiction. His Hope.**

 **-JelsaLover**

* * *

 **Third Person View.**

 _She didn't remember what happenned. She only saw herself running and running and running. So much running, she did remember that she was Sad and Frightened. Then, all she saw was a light a bright light, with a man yelling her name, and then, darkness... This is the story of a young girl and her Doctor. And yet It's the story of the doctor's hope._

 ** _Millions of years earlier..._**

Rain covered the city of London. It was late at night and the only thing you saw in the streets were a few cars and a homless guy. Also there was a young girl, I'd say she's in her late 20's. She was walking soaked in water with drops on her face, but it wasn't the rain, she was crying.

She wasn't heading to a designated place when she bumped into a Blue Box. She wiped the tears off her face and looked up to the Blue Box. _Police Public Call Box._ She read on the mysterious box. She decided it was a good idea to phone her mother to ask if she wasn't busy and if she could pick her up. Not knowing that the Telephone was behind the sign outside of the box she Pull the door open and walked in still wiping her face with her sleeve.

She stopped her tracks when she heard the voice of a man. -"What are you doing here?"- He spat out. She looked up to see a tall man with gray hair, not knowing the enourmous place around her. Their gazes looked to each others. The man's eye's were full of anger, and sadness, and loneliness. Her's on the other side were red (from all the crying) and filled with sadness.

All of a sudden their surroundings started moving so fast and the whole place started shaking. The girl fell forwards wrapped her arms around her to feel less pain. The man quickly grabbed onto a console near him. -"What are you doing?"- he spat out again. The girl closed her eyes shut and curled up on the floor, not knowing what is happening.

 **A while after...**

-"Hello?...Hello?"- He tapped on the girl's back. She opened her eye's slowly unwrapping her arms from her head/face. She yelped and jumped back when she saw that the man was in front of her face. He looked at her confused. -"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm the Doctor"- she looked at him breaving heavily. -"! believe this is the part you tell me your name"- he moved his hands in a motion for her to talk. -"I... I'm... Lisa"- The girl named Lisa stuttered.

The Doctor, that was dressed in a fancy sort of way, stood up from where he was sitting, and never left his gaze from Lisa. She held onto a metal railing that was above her and stood up slowly, her gaze never leaving him. -"Now, Lisa. I need you to tell me how exactly did you get in here"- the Doctor said in his Scotish accent. Lisa, ignoring him, started looking around the room. She notice that it was very, very big. It had some sort of console with a large tube in the middle, stairs that go up and others that go down. She was amazed from the sighting in front of her.

-"I'm sorry, it said phone box on the outside, I didn't realize. I'll be on my way."- without the Doctor being able to stop her, Lisa walked out the door at a quick pace. Once she closed the door behind her, there was a weird feeling under her shoes. She looked down and saw snow arounf her, confused Lisa asked herself. -"Snow? But it was raining, and it was spring"- Lisa looks up and looks around her, seeing that she wasn't in the same place as before.

The Doctor opened the door behind her and stepped outside next to her. -"Where am I? Where have you taken me?"- She stepped away from him not understanding what was hapenning. -"When is the question I believe"- Lisa looked at the Doctor confused, what did he mean by When? at the corner of her eye she could see the blue box, seeing it's small size she turned her head at the box. -"Wha...?"- Lisa couldn't finish her question because she had ran to the side's of the box seeing it's smal features. -"B... But"- She kept on running around the box. -"It was enormous on the inside!"- she exclamed not being able to understand what was going on.

The Doctor sighed in annoyed way and looked at her. -"Yes. What's the problem with that?"-

* * *

 **DooooWeeeDoooo. (My attempt of the theme song, LOL)**

 **Hello, again. Terrible ending I know but Oh Well. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, it is late where I live and well... I am bored. I hoped you guy's liked it and will follow the story. Goodbye!**

 **P.S. This chapter is what people call a pilot. But that's for series onlt i guess. Anyway, not all chapters will be this short, it's just an attempt of a start.**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
